


No Matter How Long It Takes Me Partner

by TheFireDragoness



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, and kanji/naoto, but yeah, like chie/yukiko, mainy Yosuke/Yu, sides of various other pairings thatll show up on the side, time traveler yosuke au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireDragoness/pseuds/TheFireDragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Traveler Yosuke AU where all those types where things go wrong in the game, like you get a game over or something like that it's cause of Yosuke that you can go back. It's mostly from Yosuke's POV so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spinning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired mainly from this post here: http://bittesehr.tumblr.com/post/68316822989/done-huzzah-time-traveling-themes-lmao-ive  
> So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this~ c:

   It never got any easier. It probably never would either, Yosuke mused bitterly to himself as he checked the calendar on his phone. April 11, 2011 or as he knew it by heart, the day that Yu first arrives in Inaba. He can't interact with him yet, but just the thought of Yu set Yosuke's heart a flutter and made his chest feel tight. He lightly tossed his phone onto the bed before he laid down, throwing his arm over his eyes. He was going to get it right this time. No matter how much it hurt to smile and go through the usual dialogue, he'd do it. Just like he'd done so many times before now. All of it for Yu's sake, he'd even die for him but the times he's tried that he'd wake up back here on April 11th as though nothing had happened in the first place. Especially with what happened last time around.... That last image of Yu's lifeless form flared up in his memory. Thus dredging up all those times before, all the various corpses starting to pile higher and higher in his minds' eye.

  
  


    He needed to stop this train of thought otherwise he was gonna make himself depressed again. With a sigh he pushed himself up to a sitting position, holding himself up with his arms behind him palms down on the mattress. Leaning back a little he grabbed his phone and opened it up, scrolling to where Saki's name was in his contacts and sent her an email seeing if she was free this week at all like he was supposed to. Yosuke certainly still held some feelings for his sempai, however the knowledge that she was destined to die made those feelings rather bittersweet in retrospect. While he'd been spacing out his phone buzzed in his hand telling him Saki-sempai had responded. Opening the email, Yosuke's face scrunched up in confusion. It wasn't the same as the past times, which that signaled to him that something was very wrong with this timeline already. Or at least something like that.

     It simply read:

>      _Hey Hana-chan, is everything alright with you? I mean we can talk about the tickets some more tomorrow just because I'm busy right now. But you just seemed kind of out of it this last week is all. Just take care of yourself alright?_
> 
> _-Saki_

Yosuke reread the message at least five times just make sure he wasn't reading it wrong. He carefully sent off his reply saying that he was fine and blowing it off cheerfully enough. Maybe he should figure out a better way to deal with all this, since it seemed like cracks were starting to show in his mask. That couldn't be good. Especially since there was no way he could face Yu if he was like this. 

 

     Yep there was that pain again. Always Yu. No matter what he'd figure out how to end up together with Yu and have things go right. The memories that started to come back from that timeline had Yosuke fall back onto his bed and curl up on his side. The memory of Yu's smile, his laugh, the way the two would fuss over eachother, the way he looked illuminated by the moonlight that streamed through Yosuke's window as sweat shown on Yu's brow, all of it brought the painful stinging feeling in his heart to blossom fully. In the back of his mind he heard those familiar thoughts of  _Dude you are so fucking gay for him just admit it. There's no way he'd fall for you again._  But he said he loved me then so why not now?  _You know why he wouldn't now. Your hardly the same person now as you were then. It's probably from all those times you fucked up and just won't admit it dumbass._  Oh would you just shut up already! Yosuke rolled over in frustration and caught himself on the edge of his bed before he could fall off and faceplant.

 

     Oh god did he need to get a hold of himself already.


	2. First Encounter.... Yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long for me to post ;A; I had to do the dialogue from memory and then I also had to deal with neat things like AP testing so yeah..... I hope you enjoy this uvu;

      That morning it was raining. Yosuke could very clearly hear it after he'd shut off his second alarm. Groaning he rolled out of bed, forgetting to untangle his legs from the sheets causing him to fall halfway out of bed. Okay, so that was one way to remind him that this was going to a day filled with pain. Though it was still an awful way to get woken up first thing in the morning. Yep, this was just how skillful he was. Managed to hit his face on his floor by forgetting to actually get himself out of bed, this was the epitome of Yosuke's grace indefinitely.

     Unfortunately that was only the beginning of the morning. He'd taken a bit too long in getting ready for school so he grabbed his bike along with his umbrella and did his best to stay dry as he rode kinda quickly. As he was passing through the familiar neighborhood towards school he'd been so focused on staying upright while also keeping a hold of his umbrella that he almost missed seeing Yu walking along not too far in front of him. The familiar silver hair that was slightly concealed by his own umbrella and the familiar way he walked had Yosuke in a daze and a bit overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions.

     In those next few moments Yosuke suddenly found himself passing by the boy of his heart's desires and heading straight for a telephone pole. No one needed to know the details of how he crashed but he only had this to say with a grimace: 'Don't ever hit your junk on a bike seat...because that shit is PAINFUL as hell!' Though in that moment of excruciating pain Yosuke felt embarrassment when, out of the corner of his squinted and bleary vision, he spotted Yu walking by with the same stoic face as ever. After a couple minutes Yosuke was alright enough to grab his bike and rush the rest of the way to school, wanting to avoid a lecture on being late if it could be helped. Thankfully he did make it to school on time and even before the bell no less, surprisingly.

     Though when he checked his bag after sitting down Yosuke visibly panicked as his noticed the bit of damage to the DvD case that was sitting near the top. Quickly, and as discretely as he could manage, Yosuke peeked inside and could feel a cold sinking feeling nestling itself in his gut. Chie's Trial of the Dragon DvD she'd lent him was cracked right down the middle. Oh god she was gonna kill him when she found out! Yosuke sat there mentally reprimanding himself for his stupidity and getting so caught up and flustered when he saw Yu. Just then the bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats as the door near the front of the classroom was practically slammed open by none other then King Moron himself, thus also successfully shutting everyone up for the moment. Yosuke promptly closed his bag before decidedly placing his chin on top of his crossed arms which rested on his desk. As King Moron entered the room the thing that caught Yosuke's attention was the silverette boy that followed behind King Moron in entering the classroom. He could feel his face flushing in embarrassment and decidedly buried his head into his arms, thankful for now that he didn't have to face Yu after having had him see his rather unfortunate accident earlier that morning.

     "Alright settle down already." Seems King Moron was going to bother Yu as much as he could just cause he was from the city, much like Yosuke suffered previously when he first arrived. "As you all know we have a new transfer student. This sad sack was tossed from the city like yesterday's garbage out to our little Inaba. Well go on, introduce yourself already." Yosuke was only listening so he wasn't entirely aware of all the movement that was going on at the front of the room, not that he really needed to considering he could figure it out easily enough from the dialogue going on around him. He felt his heartbeat spike for a second when Yu introduced himself, the guy's voice alone could drive Yosuke insane. "My name is Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you." He could feel his face flush just after he'd managed to calm down when he felt Yu's gaze settle on him for a second.

     "Hey where do you think you're looking! Don't act all innocent. I saw the look you gave to that girl by the window. You'd better get it through your head that this town is far removed from your city full of stalkers and perverts. That goes for the rest of you also! Just cause its spring, don't think you all can get all lovey dovey and hooking up all over the place. As long as I'm here you all will be as pure as the driven snow." Yosuke managed to stop his panicking just long enough to hear the beginning of one of King Moron's rants/speeches. Geez, he almost had a heart attack there cause he thought King Moron was calling out Yu for looking at him. Chie spoke up to save Yu from staying up there awkwardly as King Moron went on and on about whatever it was, "Sensei, can the transfer student sit here?" King Moron stopped just long enough, "Huh? Yeah sure. .. Well hurry up and siddown already!" Yosuke could hear footsteps making they're way closer to where he was sitting, face flat against his desk and avoiding looking at Yu's face.

     The scraping sound of the chair in front of him being moved brought Yosuke's attention back to the present moment. He peeked up through his bangs and saw Yu sitting right in front of him. Yosuke could hardly believe that there he was. All he would have to do was easily reach out his hand and he'd be touching Yu, the same familiar build of strong but not over-the-top muscular, that same silver gray hair that was softer than it looked and hung just above his eyes. Oh god, he couldn't help but stare and etch the way Yu looked, moved, and talked further into his memory.

     Chie's voice snapped him out of his trance however before he went too far into lala land. "Hey, what's up with you Hanamura?" Yosuke groaned and burried his head once more as he mumbled out a quick "I don't wanna talk about it.." He could feel the silver-haired boy's peircing gaze on him before it left just as he felt his entire face heat up to the very tips of his ears. Yosuke had no idea how long he was going to be able to keep all this up, especially at this rate. Geez, he really really  _really_  needed to get his shit together already.  _Indeed you do asswipe_. I thought I told you to shut up already. ….. . Sometimes being so aware of one's inner thoughts can be far more of a curse than a blessing.

 

~.~.~.~

 

     After the bell rang Yosuke mentally steeled himself as he grabbed his bag and removed the DvD case. Just as he stood up an announcer came on the school intercom. " _Students we ask you remain in your classrooms. There has been in accident nearby and the police ask that you all stay away from the area. Staff please report to the staff room immediately. Staff to the staff room_." Yosuke blinked. Oh right. Today was when the first body, Ms. Mayumi Yamano the announcer lady, was found hanging upside down from a tv antenna just on someone's roof.

 

     With a shake of his head, Yosuke took a deep breath. He noticed Chie leading Yukiko and Yu towards the classroom door, though before they could leave Yosuke intercepted and blocked their way long enough to hand Chie her Dvd with a bow. He stood up when he felt her take it from his hands as he hurriedly spoke, "This was a really good movie and thank you for letting me borrow it, I really liked the way they all moved. So please go easy on me and wait till I get my next paycheck." With that he tried his best to make a hasty retreat but Chie chased after him with a yell, "Hey wait, just what did you do to my DvD!" Just before he could make it the the door a sharp yelp of pain escaped Yosuke's throat as Chie's foot connected directly with his already injured crotch. He stood there hunched over, hands cupping the aforementioned area trying to ease the stinging pain as he hopped up and down ever so slightly. Yosuke vaguely registered Chie's despairing over her cracked DvD to which he hissed through the pain, "I think mine's cracked too....critical hit to the nads..." God dammit, this was the second time today and in front of Yu as well. Fucking hell, he'd practically blocked out this day just because of how embarrassing all this was.

 

      As Yosuke was finally managing to get the pain in his groin to fade he felt a hand on his shoulder that just radiated an aura of calm. This calm seeped through his form and when he looked up he met the concerned steel gray eyes of Yu. Yosuke couldn't pull his gaze away before he realized he hadn't said anything in a while. He coughed awkwardly into his hand, turning his head to the side and stood up straight. He brushed Yu's hand off his shoulder, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered painfully, "I'm alright man..thanks for the concern though.." he chanced a glance at Chie and Yukiko as he pitifully muttered. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, Yukiko was supposed to say 'Is he going to be okay?' then he was supposed to make the usual flirty remark and then all three of them would leave him there as they headed towards Junes. That's how it was supposed to go anyway, what the hell is going on here.....?

 

      When he fell into silent thought Yosuke didn't notice the look of confused concerned that crossed Yu's face before he was pulled away by Chie, Yukiko followed behind him as the three left. When Yosuke noticed their departure he waited a few minutes to let them get ahead so he could be left to his own devices for a bit. After about four minutes Yosuke pulled his headphones over his ears and pulled out his ipod as he left the classroom as well. He put on a song at random as he walked down the halls and down the stairs as the sound of 'Bleeding Out' by Imagine Dragons fills his ears. Yosuke stepped off the last step and onto the ground floor before making his way over to where his shoe locker was. Just as he opened it to retrieve his shoes a prickling feeling made its way up his spine as though he were being watched. He turned his head quickly, looking around to see who was watching him. Finding nothing he sighed and switched shoes to the ones he normally wore outside before heading out.

 

      Yosuke was glad it had stopped raining earlier since that meant his bike ride over to Junes wouldn't be too bad. He really didn't want to work today but he knew that if he didn't show his dad would chew him out for playing hooky. With a sigh he made his way over to his bike and unlocked it easily. Pulling it out he walked it the short way over to the gate before throwing his leg over and getting on the seat. With a push he started pedaling and after getting past the crowd of students on their way home he let his thoughts wander over the last few days.

 

      It was obvious that something was going on here in this timeline. Let's see here: first it started with that weird message from Saki-sempai about her concern over how he's been acting lately, then the next thing was Yu. Yosuke had a feeling in his gut trying to ring warning bells in his head that something was up with Yu. Yu wasn't supposed to be so concerned over someone he'd never met before right? Right, of course not.

 

But what if.....?

 

                 What if Yu knew this wasn't his first time meeting Yosuke?


	3. Well This is Embarrassing...

      The entire time that Yosuke spent working at Junes his mind was consumed by those conflicting thoughts chasing themselves in circles. Not even the complaints the other workers would force upon him made much impact. It got to the point that by the time he was finishing up his shift he had a migraine raging in his skull and decided to head straight home to go to bed early.   
  
       He mentally sighed to himself as he biked down the dark streets towards his house. He really wasn't cut out for all this complicated thinking stuff. Maybe he should just go up to Yu and ask? Ask him what though.... you cant exactly go up to some guy you haven't really met and ask them if they know you from a past timeline. Yeah no. His head started to ache worse the more he tried to think about this. Whatever. Let's just get home and go to bed already, then I'll think about this tomorrow. Maybe then things will make a whole lot more sense.   
  
Maybe.....   
  
~.~.~.~.~   
  
Or things could totally be worse than they were yesterday.   
  
        That morning Yosuke woke up late again. However it was pretty quick and easy to get ready since he didn't have to deal with getting his bag together. It thankfully wasn't raining though which was something at least, he figured as he hurriedly biked so as to ba able to get to school on time. Alright! He wasn't going to get distracted by Yu again! Definitely not, this time. At least that's what he kept telling himself as he turned onto the same street as yesterday where he ran into the telephone pole. With a deep breath he made himself focus on just simply pedaling forward.   
  
    Forward.   
          Forward.... Wait..didn't this road curve slightly here?   
  
       Oh fuck!    
            Oh fuck!   
     In the next moment Yosuke found himself face first inside a garbage can. The smell was awful and only seemed to get worse as he started to struggle to get out. "HEY! ANYBODY OUT THERE! PLE-E-E-EASE GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Despite his calling out mixed with the struggles, he heard footsteps just walk on by without even so much as a pause. He panicked even more so when he felt the trash can start to fall over due to his struggling. Just before he could gain momentum, someone had thankfully stopped the trash can from falling with a grunt. Yosuke went still and tentatively called out, "H-hey.... could you help me out of here??" As soon as he asked a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and started to lift him over and out of the trash can.   
  
     As soon as his feet safely made contact with the ground, Yosuke tried to move away from the person so as to be able to thank them for their help properly. But he found himself held firmly in place, for some reason it felt so familiar to him....and really nice....... Unconsciously he started to lean back into the other persons firm and flat chest, finding that he fit so perfectly up against them. Realizing what he was doing he pulled himself away forcefully from his savior. Turning around swiftly, apology at the tip of his tongue, he froze. It turned out his savior had been none other than Narukami Yu. To make matters worse Yosuke could've sworn he saw a sad expression cross Yu's face just as he turned to face him.   
  
     Oh god oh god oh god. What the hell was he supposed to say now again? Wasn't he supposed to introduce himself to Yu? Right? Pretty sure that's right. Yeah let's just go with that and pray to whatever god above that Yu hadn't noticed Yosuke leaning into him.   
  
     "Thanks for helping me outta there man, you really saved my ass there," Yosuke chuckled awkwardly, "My name's Yosuke Hanamura by the way." He put a grin on his face, hoping he wasn't blushing.   
  
     "I know."   
  
     Yu's response made Yosuke freeze and his expression changed to one of shock. He stared at Yu as the silverette continued a little further, "The question is: Do you remember who I am though?" Yosuke felt his chest squeeze with pain, uncertainty filling up his mind. Just as he opened his mouth to answer he saw another student running by them which stopped Yosuke's sentence in it's tracks at the back of his throat. "Shit, we're gonna be late..." He started to panic and picked up his bike. "Here, just hop on behind me. It's a little squeaky but she'll hold us both." Yosuke hopped on and after making sure Yu was on as best as he could be, he took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long, plus it being so short and meager of a thing to show off for the amount of time. But I figure I should post it now while I have the time to do so since I'm going to be heading of to college within the next three weeks or so u.u


End file.
